Secret Weapons
250px|thumb|Colonel Gascon 250px|thumb|D-Squad Secret Weapons is de 10de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Newsreel Secret transmission intercepted. The Jedi Council has intercepted an encoded transmission for General Grievous. All the Republic Intelligence Officers have failed to crack the new encryption code being used by the Droids. Fears escalates that the Separatist are about to mount a major offensive. Having located the source of the transmission, deep in Separatist space, the Jedi plan a counterstrike to capture an enemy encoding chip which will allow them to understand the transmission and thwart the Separatist plot. Synopsis De Republic heeft kennisgenomen van een geheime en vernieuwde Encryption Module van de CIS voor hun Battle Droids. Die module bevindt zich aan boord van een Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer. De Jedi hebben vier Astromech Droids verzameld als geheime wapens voor de missie. Alle Droids hebben al eerder voor de Jedi gewerkt en zijn geselecteerd op basis van hun capaciteiten. De 5de Droid die de Astromech Droids vervoegt, is WAC-47, een typische DUM Pit Droid. De leider zal Colonel Meebur Gascon worden: klein van gestalte maar een van de Republic's beste tactische Commanders. Gascon legt uit dat ze in de Dreadnaught naar level C moeten en van daaruit de module kunnen stelen. Gascon ziet uit naar de missie en vooral naar zijn promotie als Brigadier-General. Alvorens D-Squad kan vertrekken, moeten ze eerst langs Doctor Gubacher passeren, een Parwan technicus die de Astromechs gaat uitrusten met speciale apparatuur voor de missie. Het wordt al meteen duidelijk dat WAC-47 en Gascon voortdurend met elkaar in de clinch gaan. De DUM Droid spreekt Gascon aan als Corporal en Gascon vindt de DUM Droid maar een domme toevoeging aan de missie. Gubacher rust R2-D2 uit met sterkere booster rockets, QT-KT met een sterke magneet en U9-C4 met een sterke laser cutter. Helaas is er voor M5-BZ geen upgrade voorzien. Gubacher gaat zijn geheugen wegnemen om van de Droid de basis te maken voor Gascon. Met een Sheathipede-class Shuttle vertrekt D-Squad naar de vloot van de CIS met de module. WAC-47 is de piloot van dienst en alvorens Gascon zijn plan om de Dreadnaught te naderen kan in werking stellen, heeft WAC hen al op een crashkoers gestuurd met het schip. Uiteraard wordt de Shuttle in een Tractor Beam opgevangen. De Battle Droids inspecteren de Shuttle, maar vinden geen levensvormen aan boord. Ook Gascon wordt vermoedelijk door Gubachers modificaties niet opgemerkt. Aan boord van het schip moeten de Droids eerst de kracht uitschakelen om naar een volgend niveau te kunnen gaan. U9-C4 gebruikt daarvoor zijn speciale laser. De eerste krachtverzwakking wordt opgemerkt door de Battle Droids en de Super Tactical Droid Aut-O, maar ze laten alles op hun beloop gaan. Ondertussen wil WAC zich bewijzen ten opzichte van Gascon en hij leidt twee B2 Super Battle Droids weg die de weg versperren onder het motto van technische richtlijnen van Grievous. Dat lukt wonderwel, maar de Astromechs en Gascon moeten de deur zien te openen die naar de module leidt. M5-BZ met Gascon probeert dit, maar de Droid faalt en krijgt electrische schokken. Gascon moet uit de Droid ontsnappen die levenloos achterover valt. Er ontstaat een discussie tussen de Colonel en WAC-47. Zo blijkt dat Gascon zelf onervaren is op het strijdveld, maar wel degelijk tactische richtlijnen uitzet. Hij is in elk geval niet van plan om zijn leiding af te staan, maar belooft dat hij de Droids met meer respect zal behandelen. Vervolgens opent R2 doodleuk de deur alsof hij wachtte totdat WAC en de Colonel hun verschillen hadden uitgepraat. QT-KT kan de volgende hindernis omzeilen met haar magneet. Ze laat de magneet los en die vangt alle zwevende mijnen op in de ruimte die ze vervolgens opbergt samen met de magneet in haar dome. Gascon houdt zich vast aan de antenne van U9. Die tweede fluctuatie in kracht wekt wel de aandacht van Aut-O en hij gaat het zelf uitpluizen. Wanneer D-Squad de module wil veroveren, komen Aut-O en een groep Battle Droids hen arresteren. Artoo kan echter de zwaartekracht uitschakelen en U9 maakt van de verwarring gebruik om zijn laser te activeren die heel wat Battle Droids uitschakelt. Ook QT laat de mijnen opnieuw los en zo kan enkel Aut-O aan de vernietiging ontsnappen. Hij probeert Artoo te vangen terwijl hij de module steelt. Maar Gascon en WAC proberen de Super Tactical Droid hierbij zoveel mogelijk te storen. Wanneer Artoo de module heeft zet WAC de zwaartekracht weer af. Aut-O is Gascon aan het fijnknijpen, maar op dat moment laat Artoo zich op de kop van de Droid vallen. Met een laatste krachtinspanning laat hij echter een algemeen alarm los. D-Squad haast zich terug naar de Shuttle, maar de Astromechs willen hun compaan M5-BZ niet achterlaten. Gascon aarzelt, maar beseft dat ze hem inderdaad moeten meenemen en herstellen. De Battle Droids passeren de Astromechs en hebben geen idee dat ze zelf zijn gesaboteerd geweest door andere Droids. D-Squad kan zonder problemen ontsnappen met de module in hun bezit. Index Nieuwe Personages *Colonel Meebur Gascon *M5-BZ *QT-KT *U9-C4 *WAC-47 *Gubacher *Thongla Jur *Aut-O Nieuw Schip *Maxillepede-class Shuttle Bekende Personages *R2-D2 *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Adi Gallia *Saesee Tiin *Luminara Unduli *Plo Koon *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Tera Sinube *Commander Neyo - debuut in TCW Species *Zilkin - eerste verschijning *Anx - debuut in TCW *Cosian *Mens *Twi'lek *Tholothian *Mirialan *Kel Dor *Iktotchi Droid Modellen *R2 Astromech Droid *R4 Astromech Droid *R5 Astromech Droid *DUM Pit Droid Bron *Secret Weapons op SW.com category:Televisie